


Love lifts us up where we belong

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Odiava sentirsi insicuro in quel modo, non vi era mai stato abituato e non avrebbe di certo voluto iniziare adesso.Ma da quando stava con Yuya non ricordava davvero di essersi sentito così profondamente irritato da un altro essere umano, né il più grande gli aveva mai dato motivo di esserlo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Love lifts us up where we belong

**_~ Love lift us up where we belong ~_ **

Yuri sapeva che Yuya riusciva a sentire la tensione nell’aria.

Non che ci volesse molto, comunque, a capirlo. Sulla strada di ritorno dagli studi dove avevano girato insieme a Kota e Hikaru lui aveva a malapena aperto bocca, se non quando era strettamente necessario.

Non aveva voglia di rivolgergli la parola; anzi, non aveva nemmeno voglia di stare nella stessa stanza con lui, ma in qualche modo avrebbe dovuto cercare di farselo stare bene, e superare indenne quella serata.

Quando anche Yuya gli avesse chiesto cosa ci fosse che non andava non sapeva bene cosa avrebbe potuto rispondergli, o se davvero avesse voglia di farlo.

Inconsciamente sapeva che la colpa non era del più grande, ma questo non significava che lui non potesse prendersela lo stesso.

Rientrati in casa, Chinen era andato subito in camera a cambiarsi, deciso a prendere del tempo facendosi una doccia.

Sentì Yuya dirigersi in cucina, cosa che gli ricordò solo in quel momento della cena.

La prospettiva di stare allo stesso tavolo con lui non gli faceva fare i salti di gioia.

Indugiò sotto l’acqua più di quanto non avrebbe dovuto, un po’ per la stanchezza un po’ perché così aveva modo di pensare.

Odiava sentirsi insicuro in quel modo, non vi era mai stato abituato e non avrebbe di certo voluto iniziare adesso.

Ma da quando stava con Yuya non ricordava davvero di essersi sentito così profondamente irritato da un altro essere umano, né il più grande gli aveva mai dato motivo di esserlo.

Semplicemente, era scattato qualcosa nella sua mente, e come un effetto domino tutto aveva iniziato a cadere, e gli si erano presentate all’immaginazione cose che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere.

Chiuse gli occhi, posando la fronte contro le piastrelle fredde della doccia, sentendo un brivido lungo la schiena.

Continuando a darsi mentalmente dell’idiota per quello che andava a pensare, si risciacquò e finalmente uscì, avvolgendosi nell’accappatoio e andando così in cucina.

Sentì il profumo della gyoza non appena mise piede della stanza, e se non fosse stato così nervoso probabilmente si sarebbe anche messo a ridere.

Era tipico di Yuya cucinargli il suo piatto preferito quando sentiva che c’era qualcosa che non andava, pur non sapendo di cosa si trattasse.

“È quasi pronto, Yu.” gli disse il più grande senza nemmeno voltarsi, gli occhi fissi sulla padella attento a non bruciare niente. “Se vuoi hai il tempo di cambiarti.”

Chinen scrollò le spalle, nonostante l’altro non potesse vederlo, e non gli rispose.

Si sedette invece al proprio posto al tavolo già apparecchiato, mostrando con la propria espressione quanta poca voglia avesse di farlo.

Takaki fu di parola, e dopo soltanto pochi minuti gli mise davanti il suo piatto con la gyoza, prendendo poi il proprio e sedendosi a sua volta, cercando di sforzarsi a sorridergli.

“Itadakimasu.” mormorò con tono quasi dolce, chinando il capo per guardarlo in viso, come in cerca di una qualsiasi reazione da parte sua.

Yuri borbottò velocemente qualcosa di incomprensibile, iniziando a mangiare senza degnare l’altro di uno sguardo.

Dal modo in cui mangiava sembrava che avesse parecchio appetito, ma voleva semplicemente fare il più in fretta possibile, e poi usare la scusa della stanchezza per mettersi a letto.

Sperava veramente che il modo in cui sentiva fosse dovuto soltanto ad un eccesso di stanchezza, e che al mattino dopo si sarebbe convinto del fatto che niente di quello che gli era passato per la mente era reale, che non aveva niente da temere e che non c’era ragione di prendersela con Yuya per una colpa immaginaria del più grande.

Finì la gyoza in meno di dieci minuti, mentre l’altro era ancora a metà del proprio piatto, e si alzò velocemente in piedi, bevendo un sorso d’acqua per mandare giù il cibo.

Se non per tutto il resto, probabilmente per quella cena si sarebbe davvero sentito male.

“Ti dispiace se non ti aspetto, Yuya? Sono stanco e non mi sento molto bene, preferirei andare a stendermi.”

Non gli diede il tempo di rispondere, e per quanto avesse potuto sperare che l’altro lasciasse correre quel suo comportamento tanto strano, non fu così fortunato.

Lo sentì alzarsi dal tavolo e seguirlo, e non fece in tempo che ad arrivare fino al salotto prima di sentirsi trattenere da un polso.

Yuya lo attirò contro di sé, avvolgendolo fra le braccia e posandogli il mento sulla testa e sospirando.

“Yuri, amore...” mormorò. “Che cos’è che hai, me lo vuoi dire?”

Qualcosa nel tono di voce del più grande, nel modo in cui l’aveva chiamato e nella sua rassegnata preoccupazione fecero cedere Yuri.

Perché continuava a pensarci? Perché non riusciva a dimenticare quella sensazione di fastidio e paura, perché non si convinceva del fatto che non c’era niente da temere, non quando Yuya si comportava in modo così attento nei suoi confronti?

Si voltò verso di lui, sospirando a sua volta e adesso sforzandosi di sorridergli, improvvisamente a disagio.

“Non ho niente, Yuu. È una sciocchezza, sono io che... che penso troppo. Lascia che ci dorma su, domattina starò meglio, te lo prometto.” gli disse, tentando di sfuggire a quella situazione, ma qualcosa nello sguardo del fidanzato gli diceva che svicolare non sarebbe stato così semplice.

“E io che cosa ci sto a fare allora, se quando stai male non me ne parli?” chiese il più grande, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, incerto. “È qualcosa che ho fatto io?” domandò poi, mentre l’altro faceva una smorfia.

Sbuffò, Yuri. Si sentiva messo con le spalle al muro, e in quel momento desiderò solo di essersi comportato diversamente quella sera, di aver finto che tutto procedesse senza intoppi, senza esternare come si sentisse in realtà.

Distolse lo sguardo da Yuya, incapace di guardarlo negli occhi.

“No, Yuu, tu non hai fatto niente. Sono io che...” ancora, sbuffò. “Non mi è piaciuto il modo in cui ti ha parlato Hikaru oggi durante le riprese, tutto qui. Lo sai, non mi piacciono mai le allusioni che fa nei tuoi confronti, e mi è sembrato che tu ti sia sforzato per comportarti in un certo modo con lui. Non che io pensi che, ecco, che fra te e Hikaru... però...” iniziò a perdere totalmente la facoltà di articolare una frase di senso compiuto, ma si disse che in fondo non importava poi molto.

Niente, del resto, avrebbe potuto farlo sentire più stupido di come si stava sentendo in quel preciso istante.

Yuya sorrideva, e Chinen avrebbe davvero voluto che la smettesse.

Si sentiva già abbastanza male senza che lui lo prendesse in giro per questo.

“Piantala di ridere.” sibilò, di nuovo chinando lo sguardo sul pavimento, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Non c’è niente di divertente in tutto questo.”

“Oh, ma Yuri!” disse il più grande, prendendolo per le braccia e costringendolo ad avvicinarglisi nuovamente, passandogli poi una mano sotto il mento perché sollevasse il viso. “Lo sai da te, vero, che sono tutte sciocchezze, no? Fra me e Hikaru non c’è assolutamente, né da parte sua né tanto meno da parte mia. Mi dispiace, davvero, se ti senti insicuro, ma non c’è ragione di stare male per una cosa del genere.” gli spiegò, e Yuri vide che stava trattenendo a stento l’ennesimo sorriso.

Si sottrasse alla sua pressa, facendo una smorfia ed alzando le spalle.

“Sì, lo so. Però non posso farci niente. Tu non... non saresti geloso al posto mio?” chiese, il tono di voce fievole, imbarazzato.

Yuya incrociò le braccia sul petto, assumendo un’espressione evasiva.

“Questo è un altro discorso.” disse, assottigliando le labbra, l’aria così colpevole che Yuri non poté fare meno di ridacchiare, sentendosi come se non lo facesse da secoli, e non soltanto da qualche ora.

“Quindi sei geloso?”

“Yuri, amore mio, certo che sono geloso. Che cosa pretendi, stiamo insieme no? È normale che io lo sia.” sospirò, e si diresse verso il divano, facendogli cenno di raggiungerlo. Chinen si sedette di fianco a lui, allungando le gambe sulle sue e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, aspettando che continuasse a parlare. “Il punto non è essere gelosi o meno. Il punto è che io non voglio che tu ti faccia venire di questi dubbi o che ci stia male per questo, perché...” sorrise, imbarazzato. “Non mi piace che tu stia male, e vorrei sempre farti felice.”

“Oh, Yuu!” esclamò il più piccolo. “Ma tu mi fai sempre felice. Sono io che non dovrei davvero farmi passare per la testa certe idee quando so che sono completamente prive di fondamento, è solo che...” prese fiato, scuotendo la testa. “Lasciamo stare.”

“Cosa?” domandò Yuya, incuriosito.

“Solo che ho paura di perderti. Non dico che sia una paura razionale, però c’è.” ammise, sentendosi nuovamente a disagio.

Non gli piaceva parlare così apertamente, non con Yuya.

Gli piaceva lasciare che tutto quello che c’era fra loro rimanesse sottointeso, e anche al più grande quella strategia era sempre sembrata andar bene.

Erano ad un livello del tutto nuovo, e nessuno dei due vi si sapeva destreggiare troppo bene.

Yuya gli portò le mani alla vita, tirandolo in avanti fino a quando il più piccolo non fu seduto sopra le sue gambe, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

“Yuri.” disse, serio. “Io ti amo. Non ho altro da dirti per convincerti del fatto che non mi perderai mai, ma dovrebbe già essere abbastanza, no?”

Chinen si morse un labbro, pensieroso.

Riguardava sempre e solo l’amore, alla fine, e lui lo sapeva bene. Sapeva che era abbastanza e sapeva che solo per quello avrebbe dovuto fidarsi ciecamente di Yuya.

E di Yuya poi si fidava, era la sua mente che apparentemente si divertiva a fargli del male.

Il più grande gli passò un braccio intorno ai fianchi, facendolo poggiare contro di sé, e Yuri si rintano su di lui, il viso nascosto nell’incavo della gola come se il solo fatto di essere lì, così vicino a lui, potesse bastare a fargli passare qualsiasi cattivo pensiero.

“Sì.” mormorò. “Sapere che mi ami è davvero abbastanza.”

Alzò il viso, andando incontro alle sue labbra, baciandolo con foga come se fino a quel momento non avesse avuto voglia di fare altro.

E forse era così, in effetti: quando lo sentì ricambiare il bacio sentì come una sorta di sollievo miracoloso, come se il macigno che aveva sentito sulle spalle fosse sparito, e adesso non ci fosse altro in quella stanza che Yuya, e la sua bocca e il calore emanato dalla sua pelle.

Continuò a baciarlo per un tempo indefinito, e avrebbe voluto continuare a farlo per sempre, al solo pensiero di quanto bene lo faceva stare.

Quando il più grande gli fece cenno di andare nella loro camera gemette di disappunto per quella separazione forzata, cercandolo di nuovo quando entrambi furono distesi nel letto, quando lo poté sentire di nuovo vicino a sé.

Riguardava tutto l’amore, Yuri lo sapeva, e sapeva anche che Yuya faceva del suo meglio per farglielo sentire quell’amore, e non poteva che essergli grato del fatto di riuscirci, sempre.

Quando lo sentì dentro di sé gridò, la voce alta, un po’ per l’atto in sé e un po’ perché anche di quello aveva bisogno per superare qualsiasi forma di timore provato quel giorno.

Avrebbe avuto ancora tempo per sentirsi stupido a causa delle proprie paranoie, ma in quel momento tutto quello che voleva sentire era il fidanzato muoversi dentro di sé, impiegando ogni energia che aveva in corpo per portarlo all’orgasmo.

Tempo dopo, e Yuri non avrebbe saputo dire con precisione quanto, erano ancora in quel letto, e lui ancora si stringeva al corpo del più grande, come deciso a non lasciarlo più andare.

Yuya aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, e gli accarezzava quasi distrattamente i capelli.

“Va meglio, adesso?” gli chiese, con tono di voce calmo.

Chinen annuì, sospirando, questa volta senza alcuna traccia di tristezza.

“Sì, va molto meglio. Diciamo che i tuoi argomenti erano più che convincenti.” scherzò, cercando così di smorzare la serietà di poco prima.

Yuya ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa e tirandosi meglio a sedere, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Bene. Allora c’è qualcos’altro che posso fare per farmi perdonare delle mie colpe immaginarie?” gli chiese.

Yuri fu tentato di fingersi offeso, poi di ridere, poi di dargli ragione.

Ma alla fine arrossì, annuendo.

“Chiamami ancora amore.” mormorò.

Yuya parve sorpreso per un istante, ma alla fine gli sorrise.

“Amore.” sussurrò, prima di chinarsi per portare la bocca all’altezza del suo orecchio. “Amore, amore, amore.” ripeté ancora, e il più piccolo si lasciò andare a quella cantilena, scivolando in basso sul materasso e chiudendo gli occhi, come volendosi addormentare al suono della voce di Yuya.

“Perdonato?” gli chiese questi dopo svariati minuti di quella nenia.

Yuri sorrise, assonnato, annuendo piano.

“Perdonato.” biascicò. “Amore.”


End file.
